Not over my dead body
by Shinju Ryuuzaki
Summary: You can't go Ace, not before to mae sure that your precious little brother safe from the hands of some perverts on duty. N / A: Yes, I'm sucks with summaries, read, comment, throw stones or flowers. BoyxBoyxBoy. AcexLuffyxLaw. !English Version.
1. Capítulo 1

Not over my dead body

Prologue

"_I heard the sound of cannons, guns, screams, meeting between swords, and the sound of tears, their tears, the tears of my precious little brother, in which he almost lost his life trying to get me out of the hell that is Marineford. With bleary eyes, I tried to focus on his pretty face and childish, as I wanted to tell him it was okay, that I would always be with him, but my throat was dry, my whole body ached, I was wet - so it seemed be my blood - Ah! I was finished, I only regret not being able to live to see you become the king pirates Luffy ..._ "

All in Marineford observed a minute of silence at the scene, pirates and marines, the Den-Den Mushi that met with Buggy and his new followers was directed to the image of the brothers, a crying madly, and the other, dead, with a smile satisfied the ground.

"ACE-! ACE! ACE!" - Shouted the younger of the pirates in the midst of war.

In Saboady where viewers execution of Portgas D. Ace than a minute ago they were booing the only son of Gol D. Roger, now comoviam to the scene, cried many, many looked away, many felt sorry for Monkey D. Luffy because some arrived to witness the goodness of the young man to save the mermaid Camie Auction of Humans.

"ACE-! DO NOT LEAVE ME! ACEEE ... Aaaah!" - He shouted loudly embracing the body of his brother.

The Navy hero, Monkey D. Garp, was unable to control his grief, tears of anger and remorse ran down the wrinkled face already old sailor, his former partner, Sengoku, faced with the certain understanding in his eyes, even Garp being rude and violent with his grandchildren, he knew that, even up until justice, they were the thing that Vice Admiral loved most.

"A ... Ce ... I. .. I love ... Don't leave me alone ..." - Luffy said weakly, her throat completely dry from screaming, that was when everything went white.

"Oh n-no! After this trauma, the brain Mugiwaru-boy collapsed! "- Thought desperate Ivankov.

"Now it's your turn ... Mugiwaru." - Said Akainu (SOAB Q_Q-'-) sadistically, without even caring about the situation.

"I will not allow it" - Jimbei said.

.Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q

Everything around him was nothing but white clouds, Portgas D. Ace felt his body floating, no pain, no despair, no remorse, no sadness, only longing, longing look at the smiling face of Luffy, with the way he was crying for anything, how he was horrible at telling lies, its innocence, his courage, his clumsy little brother, he felt like crying, as his brother would take care of itself? Okay, he had his crew, but he did not trust that guy a little green-haired, he drank more! And in a moment of drunk he tried to abuse his precious little brother?! And that blonde? A complete pervert, do not trust your precious Luffy leave him alone.

He sighed. But now it had more to do ...

"And then? Now I expect a white light where my parents will appear and we see flashbacks of my life, and then I go towards paradise ... Or hell, whatever ... "

No sooner had the thought that young with freckles, a white light appeared right in front of him, he had to put a hand over his face to block some of the light blinding. But instead of receiving the loving smile of his mother or something, all he received ... It was a punch in the neck.

"Oh! You son of a ..." - Before he could finish his sentence, he recognized his assailant. "SABO!" - He said grinning, unable to believe his eyes.

"YOU IDIOT!" - In comparison, Sabo shouted angrily.

"... Huh?"

"HOW YOU CAN DIE!? ARE YOU CRAZY? LEAVE LUFFY ALONE IN THAT WORLD FULL OF PERVERTS AND PEDOPHILES!?

"S-Sabo ... I. .."

"Ace! You have no idea what is happening in the world of the living now?" - Sabo asked a little calmer, but still annoyed.

"No ..." - Ace answered honestly, still a little shocked by the uproar of his best friend and brother (along with Luffy of course ...)

"Jimbei is trying to save Luffy from Akainu since he's passed ..."

"Holy shit ..." - Ace said desperately.

"But ... THIS IS NOT THE WORST FUCK PART ! YOU BASTARD!" - Sabo exploded.

"How not!" - Ace said, also angry.

"Ace ... You met a guy named Trafalgar Law?" - Ace balked at the name, Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates, also known as "Surgeon of Death", besides being one of 11 supernovas, with your brother and his deadbeat drunk first mate.

"Yeah, why? "

"Because, my dear brother, he is a child molester complete sucker PERVERT OF PURE AND INNOCENT brothers!"

* Shot *

"And you know what else?" - Ace no longer had the strength to respond. – "Does this guy doctor who will treat the wounds of our precious bodily younger brother ..."

* Double shot *

"That ... NOT OVER MY DEAD BOODY" - Ace shouted enraged with their level of "Brother Complex" to the maximum. – "SABO! TELL ME HOW BACK TO THE WORLD OF LIVING. N-O-W!" - Sabo smiled in satisfaction.

"This! Can you see that door right there?" - He pointed to a door on your left, which by the way was not there before, and continued. – "He is the one that connects your body to your soul, it serves only to people who ate a Devil Fruit, which is the case of a guy named Brook, or people who still have a job to do on earth as you." - Ace raised an eyebrow.

"And because you never returned Sabo?" - He asked coldly, the blond boy just smiled.

"That's because, besides I have got the freedom I always craved, this only serves to people newly dead, in other words, you better hurry, because when the door closes, you can never go back. - Ace just nodded and ran toward the door, stopping one step closer to fully enter the same.

"Sabo ..." - Ace paused. – "Thank you ..."

"Not that" - Sabo smiled cheerfully. – "Have a 'Hi' to Luffy for me."

"Okay!" - Ace laughed, and then disappeared inside the door. Sabo sighed wearily.

"So this good Shinju-san?" - The young blonde said, looking at the young black spiked hair, blue eyes, big round glasses covering her face, and a look on his face stamped fanatic child.

"Perfect, my friend! Perfect!" - She said, while trying to prevent more blood drips from his nose whenever wondered what the future waiting for D. Brothers and Surgeon of death.

While everyone in the war focused on their own battles or trying to escape from the Mugiwaru Luffy, nobody noticed the body, completely restored, Portgas D. Ace stand amidst the crowd. It took a while to recover all your senses at 100%, and when it did, the first thing that demanded his attention, was the yellow submarine that appeared amid the ice that became the sea because of Aokiji, and from there went Trafalgar -Kinky-Law, and it made his blood boil up.

When he saw that Luffy was being deposited beside it, taking momentum with the fire that was his logia, in seconds he managed to reach the submarine, Law grabbing by the collar, leaving everyone shocked by the resurrection of the son of the king of the pirates. But completely ignoring what everyone said, Ace whispered in a voice full of venom and a look that could kill for Law.

"You are not allowed to go anywhere with my brother without me present, your pedophile bastard, otherwise, I must kill myself!" - Law, totally ignored the threat, just smiled and replied corner with a voice full of indifference.

"That sounds interesting, Portgas-ya."

And soon after that, the submarine immersed, completely abandoning the battlefield that was Marineford.

*BuruBuruBuruGotcha

Moshi Moshi!

Here is the author of his beloved first trip!

I hope you all sides of this first chapter, in fact, no idea where I got this idea ...

Ah! Maybe it's because I do not want to accept the death of ace ...

And think if Ace was alive, should marry Luffy or something ...

But the Law also gave a great husband for Luffy ...

LOADING ... LOADING ... LOADING ... LOADING ...

COMPLETE!

Love triangle formed! TCHAM TCHAM!

Audience: Oooooooh ~ ~

Anyway, hope you counted and bla bla bla.

Until the next chapter (Y)

See Ya ~ ~

Gotcha*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Living temporarily with the enemy

"_Well, first, I came back from the dead - something that stopping to think now, it's kind of illogical, not that it really matters ... The problem now: this pervert ..._ ". Ace thought as he stared at the red light of the operating room of the submarine, which in his view was amazing, the fact of it being pretty small.

Your mind goes out of his reverie when the red light suddenly goes out, Ace stands jumped ask to see if his brother was okay, but then grimaces to see the face of the surgeon.

"What was Portgas-ya? Disappointed to see me? That way I'll feel sad ..." - Law said sarcastically, making face hurt, Ace just rolled her eyes.

"How is Luffy, Trafalgar?" - Ace said ignoring the previous review, Law sighed.

"He had many deep wounds, mainly caused by Akainu, even though I cleaned and stitched his wounds will take at least a month for them to heal completely, and that the emotional blow of his 'death' have done your brain into a shock ... "- The captain said the pirates Heart professionally.

"In-shock? What does this mean?" - Ace asked confused, Law just sighed.

"Does that mean he's in a coma right now." - For a moment Ace's brain stopped working, his little brother was in a coma! In coma! And if by chance he never woke up? Or ... Or when he woke up they had already found the One Piece! And worst of all, if Ace had remained dead, perverted things that bastard could not do with the body of his brother unprotected?! When Ace thought it gave him a look of disgust at Law

"I don't know what you're thinking, but that it's annoying me this look ..." - Law said with a vein on his forehead Jumped. He then decided to ignore it. – "But do not worry, eat your brother should last only a few weeks, but still recommend that you have ..." - Law sought the right word to calm the 'fist of fire'. – "A little faith." - He finished, pleased with his choice of words.

"Thank you ..." - Ace said politely. – "But I still do not like you."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." - Law said arching an eyebrow in irritation.

"Captain! Captain!" - Bepo came running desperate for a staircase that led upstairs. – "H-He-Hebi!"

"Hebi?"

"Where is he?" - Hancock said authoritatively.

"And you? Who would?" - Said Law completely ignoring the threat (typical).

"You! His filthy man! How dare you talk to me? I am the pirate empress, Boa Hancock! Also, future wife of Monkey D. Luffy." - That last part Hancock said dreamily, but also alienated both briefly as Ace Law

"Oh ... What envy Mugiwaru, must be cool to have the most beautiful woman in the world in love with you." - Shachi lamented as he stared Hancock insult Bepo.

"Surely ..." - Penguin agreed dreamily. Both sighed.

"You! White Beast! Lead me to my beloved!" - Hancock said pointing to Bepo, while the polar bear speaker mumbled a "sorry".

"Yare yare. Sorry 'Empress', but at the moment the mugiwaru-ya is not fit for visits ..." - He said with a grim smile, which angered the very empress pirate.

"You bastard! How dare prevent me from seeing my beloved?" - "_she is really dramatic_," he thought Law

"Boa Hancock, my brother is now in a coma, he is very fragile, so it is not safe to see it now." - Ace said trying to calm her.

"My Luffy? In coma!" - The use of the word 'my' not very pleased Ace.

"First empress, don't let it relates to mugiwaru-ya as 'mine.'"- Law said with a mischievous smile, angering Hancock as Ace. – "Since he's taken care of as in 'my' submarine, and your life depends on 'my' medical capacity... I'd say at the moment, he is 'my' property." - Law finished smiling victoriously.

"WHAT YOU SAID YOU BASTARD!" - Ace and Hancock shouted while scaring the rest of the crew, Law kept smiling. –"I'LL BURN IT! / I'LL LEAD YOU IN STONE!" - Both cried already ready to attack the pirate captain's heart.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! The STRAW HAT THIS ...!" - One of his subordinates yelled opening the door of the submarine.

"Luffy! -Ace shouted, as he descended the stairs of the submarine.

What happened?" - Law asked ignoring the cries of Pirate Empress.

"It seems that he began to struggle a lot in his sleep, and ended up opening some wounds! He's losing a lot of blood!"

"Tsc ... Damn ... Bepo, GO GO BAG AS BLOOD TYPE F IN THE WAREHOUSE!" - Law for the polar bear shouted as he ran toward the operating room where Luffy was.

"YES CAPTAN!"

"_Come on mugiwaru, I did not risk my life saving you, then you die!_" - Law thought already putting their rubber gloves, soon after, wiping gently reopened wounds with cotton.

Law sighed tired when I finally finished re-sew the wounds with a few drops of sweat running down his face, he threw himself into the swivel chair that was next to the operating table and threw the disposable gloves in the trash. He saw that the boy was fast asleep, his face gentle and innocent, full of pain and sorrow, it really bothered Law, because yes, without the Mugiwaru Luffy journey to the New World would not be as exciting, but also had Eutass Kidd. .. But that troglodyte enjoyed only explode and kill things, and that any pirate could do, but Luffy, he was unique, different, a pirate ... No, a rare person. Law was not good, everyone knew that, but seeing the young pirate so sad, desolate, broken by the death of his brother - who in the opinion of Law should have remained dead - could not leave him there to die.

Law let out another sigh, he never cared less about sex, that deal with homosexuality did not exist for him, all he had was just "an intimate relationship with another human being," was what he thought, and Law, Monkey D Luffy was no exception.

Seeing the light of the operating room had cleared, and still nobody out, Ace decided to go see what was happening, and what he saw almost made him jump into the doctor's throat.

"WHAT YOU ARE DOING YOUR DAMN PERVERT!" - Ace shouted, pointing accusingly to Law The same was still sitting in the swivel chair in the room, but his face unconsciously, just a few inches from Luffy, his eyes seemed distant and his mouth was open slightly between. – "YOU ARE TRYING abusing MY BROTHER WHILE HE IS SLEEPING?! MALDIT0 YOUR DISGUSTING PERVERT! TREAT TO DIE NOW!" - Ace continued screaming, already starting to catch fire.

"Shut up and hurry back to the world of the dead bastard." - Law said extremely angry, and jumping with a vein on his forehead. That guy was more boring than I thought.

"LUFFY! MY LUFFY! YOU OK?" - Hancock desperate entered the room, worried because of the noise. – "And YOU? 0 WHAT ARE DOING SO CLOSE TO MY BOYFRIEND?"

"The LUFFY IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND YOUR paranoid!" - Ace shouted, Law rolled his eyes, how he would handle these guys?

"WHAT YOU SAID 'FIST OF FIRE'"

"THAT EVEN IF YOU SAID! LUFFY IS MINE!" - When this blurted it, the whole room was silent, staring curiously, Law tried to hold their laughter. –"My ... MY BROTHER!"

"DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CORRECT NOW!" - The entire crew had followed Hancock shouted accusingly, pointing to Ace.

Law sighed defeated, as would achieve endure this mess in his submarine ...

3 weeks have passed since the incident at Marine Ford, the submarine had arrived at Amazon Lily where all eagerly awaiting the awakening of the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

* Bed and Breakfast *

"What happened ..."

"CAPTAIN! WHY WOMEN CAN NOT SEE!?"

"THIS! WHY?!"

"I hear ... Voices, but where am I? How did I get here ... "

"Hung ... What happens ..." - It was then that he remembered, Impel Down, Marine Ford, Ace's death ... – "Ace ... N-It can not be ..." - Luffy felt the tears escaping her eyes. – "Ace ... Ace really ..." - He could not finish his sentence, he wanted to finish that sentence. – "Ace ..." - The tears began to fall, it could not be, it could not be true, he could not have lost a brother ... Ace ... Sabo ... That's when the 'clic' gives door brought him back to reality.

"Sounds like you already agreed mugiwaru-ya ..." - Law said without even facing Luffy, focusing on their roles. Like a real doctor. – "I must say that even faster than I expected he stopped to look teary eyes of the youngest."

"The same-Ace died ...?" - Luffy said without even looking at him, staring sadly his hands bandaged, and his whole body.

"Mugiwaru-ya ..." - Law said slowly, putting the papers in his hand on a nearby table and getting closer to boy rubber.

"Neh ... Traffy ..." - He said increasing the grip on his blanket, Law smiled when he heard his name being pronounced wrong, which, in the opinion of the surgeon's death, sounded very sweet young man coming from the front, Law sighed and began stroking the rebels and silky, black hair boy, who ignored the touch, already feeling the hot tears trickle down his face porcelain - or rather, rubber, but you get the idea -.

"Shhh ... You have to calm down mugiwaru-ya, you're not in a state good enough size to feel stress. I recommend you go back to sleep." - Law said calmly, pulling his hand from the boy's head, to his disgust, but he would not admit it. He was already turning when he felt a calloused hand, but at the same time delicate, gripping, desperate, your wrist.

"Traffy ... The Ace ... My brother will not return neh?"

"Mugiwaru ..."

"Traffy ... Are you a doctor neh? Bring back Ace!" - Luffy increasing grip, desperate. – "P-Please Traffy! Bring back Ace!" - Luffy finally faced the surgeon's death with her big brown eyes and teary. Somehow, Law found the situation comical, considering that the brother of the young man was upstairs, probably fighting with the captain of the Kuja pirates. Law decided to take advantage of the situation by imagining the guy who 'Fist of Fire' would to see him doing so well with his 'little brother'. Law came close to Luffy and hugged passing hands in the hair soft 'Straw Hat' Luffy was surprised for a minute, but soon after that, returned the hug, burying his face in the chest of Law, crying uncontrollably.

"Well .. Now let's see how long it had lasted for Portgas-ya. " No sooner had he completed his thought, the door was opened violently.

"You bastard ... WHAT DID YOU DO?! I'M LISTENING TO THERE CRYING my little brother DECK! PERVERT! TAKE HIS HANDS NOW!" -Ace shouted accusingly, completely forgetting that Luffy think he is dead.

"A-Ace ..."

"Huh? What are you talking Portgas-ya?" - Law said, still hugging Luffy, - "If I remember well, mugiwaru-ya ... No, Luffy-ya is my property while it is on this ship!" - Law said smiling defiantly at Ace, who growled in response.

"Ace ..." - Both have completely forgotten the young pirate who had just woken up from a coma.

"WHAT YOU SAID? LUFFY IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY! AND YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL HIM BY HIS NAME PERVERT!" - Ace shouted walking towards Law, grabbing the collar of the shirt.

"Yare Yare ... You want to play Portgas-ya?" - Law said ready to prepare your 'Room *'.

"You can see your fucking pedophile!" - Ace said, making his hand become flames.

"AAACEEE!" - Luffy yelled suddenly, jumping on Ace, doing both forget the fight.

"L-Luffy?!" - Ace said, surprised by the young pirate.

"Mugiwaru-ya! You can not get out of bed now! Your wounds will open again!" - Law said angrily, trying to make the future pirate king calms down.

"TRAFFY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" - Luffy said happily, finally giving in to the doctor's orders.

"From what mugiwaru-ya?" - Law said, staring at the young trying not to look interested.

"Shishishi! Thanks for bringing back the Ace!" - Luffy smiled innocently, making the heart of both men in the room fail a beat.

"W-What are you talking Lu! He did not revived! Was ..." -

'Not that, Luffy-ya ..." - Law smiled shamelessly staring Ace, while a malevolent plan was forming in his mind. – "But ... Of course, this requires something in return." - Law said, staring at the young captain. Ace eyebrow twitched with the answer.

"Hm ... What do you want then Traffy?" - Luffy ask innocently, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi!" - Ace said desperately, but was completely ignored. Law smirked as he held the boy's chin gently, that looked curious.

"OI! OI! OI! OI! OI! OI! OI! OI! OI! OI! OI! OI! OI! OI! OI! OI! OI!"

"Tra .. ffy?" - As soon as the boy finished, she felt warm lips were pressed gently against his. "So soft ..." he thought Law

"Great, now we're even mugiwaru-ya." - Law said, while laughing softly that Luffy's face was flushed.

But of course it ... No more forgetting the young suffering from "Brother Complex", which was very close watching everything.

"The first kiss of Lu ..." - Ace muttered, bringing both back to reality. –"The first kiss of Lu ... TRAFALGAR! YOU CHILD MOLESTER BASTARD! RETURN THE FIRST KISS OF LUFFY!" - Ace told completely in flames, Law stared indifferently.

"Ok ..." - He said, kissing her again Luffy, who at that moment was more confusing than it already is. – "Alright ... Returned, now you're happy?" - He said, sending a cheeky smile to Ace.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

And so ends the first chapter of the story of these three friends! Lalalala ~ ~

Ace & Law: WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!

Luffy: SHISHISHI!

haha sorry about the delay! Because, as I say ... forgot fic lately ... Literally, until I got scared when I saw that I had written one ... But anyway, here it is ~ ~ Hope you enjoy, if not, great too, must have the same antis everywhere ...

LOL joke ...

Anyway, I'll try to update sooner this time ... Until next time people!

P.S: Sorry by my horrible English !


End file.
